Snow Black
by Heiwajima Hana
Summary: Perjalanan Harrison Peverell, dengan alias Snow Black, dari kejaran ibu tirinya yang gila kecantikan dan obsesi hidup abadi, bersama seorang escapee berkebangsaan Dark-Veela, Draco Malfoy :: Modified Snow White. Darkfic. Multiple pairings.


**Headn****otes:** Hiii trims mau datang kemari! Hana disini, dan yep, ini remix White Warlock alias rewrite-nya. Ceritanya bakal beda jauh, dan Hana nulis ini karena abis nonton **Snow White and the Huntsman** itu loh. Hana kebayang mulu itu si Kristen punya mata ijo ma rambut gelap; kayak Harry, dan ada yang mirip dengan warna rambut Draco. Si brother itu **o.O** jadi...** Enjoy and Happy Reading! =)**

**Important notes: **_italic_ means _flashback_. Perhatikan dengan seksama alurnya, dan baru bisa mengikuti jalan cerita.

**Summary::** Perjalanan Harrison Peverell, dengan alias Snow Black, dari kejaran ibu tirinya yang gila kecantikan dan obsesi hidup abadi, bersama seorang escapee berkebangsaan Dark-Veela, Draco Malfoy :: Modified Snow White. Multiple pairings.

**.**

**_..._**

**Harry Potter **_by_ J.K. Rowling

**********_..._**

**.**

default chapter :: **Fl**_**a**_**shb**_**a**_**ck**

.

Sejak kecil, kegiatan yang paling disukai Harry adalah memanah. Harry paling benci pelajaran kerajaan yang mengharuskannya untuk mengambil alih takhta raja kelak, dan Harry selalu berusaha kabur saat jadwalnya menunjukkan waktu untuk kelas politik atau tata krama kerajaan.

"Tuan Muda Harrison," panggil salah satu pelayan kerajaan yang, kalau tidak salah, bernama Hagreef. Hagreef itu pelayan paling setia dan paling baik, juga punya tubuh paling tinggi dan sangat besar. "Sudah saatnya menuju ruang penelitian. Profesor Snape sudah menunggu Anda."

Harry melirik Hagreef, yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan ekspresi kalem, lalu kembali mengembalikan perhatiannya pada batangan cokelat yang ia minta sembunyi-sembunyi dari Remington—sahabat pamannya yang paling bisa membujuk Harry untuk ikut kelas membosankan seperti kelas punya Snape.

"Tidak mau," tolak Harry, menghitung tinggal berapa cokelatnya sekarang. "Snape membosankan. Mukanya seram."

"Tuan—"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan aneh itu," gerutu Harry, melotot kekanakan pada Hagreef. Sebenarnya dia memang masih kanak-kanak. "Harry. Bukan Harrison. Bukan Tuan Muda atau yang panjang-panjang itu."

"Baik, Tuan—maksud saya, Harry," Hagreef menundukkan tubuh, lalu tegak lagi. "Mari, saya antar ke kelas Profesor Snape."

"Aku menolaaaak," kata Harry, menyeret ujung kalimatnya penuh kesengajaan. "Aku mau belajar bersama Remington! Hagreef istirahat saja."

"Tapi—"

"Panggil Remington kesini!" perintah Harry, berdiri di kursinya, dan masih tetap lebih pendek dibanding Hagreef yang setengah-Raksasa. "Aku mau ke kelas Snape sama Remington."

Hagreef terdiam sejenak, tampak ingin menyeret Harry sampai di depan pintu kelas Snape, tapi akhirnya menunduk penuh hormat. Janggutnya yang panjang ikut bergoyang. "Baik, Tuan Muda."

Harry tidak mengoreksi panggilan Hagreef yang menutup pintu perlahan, karena ia yakin Hagreef pasti segera meminta Remington ke kamar belajarnya—biarpun Harry telah menyembunyikan banyak mainan di kamar belajarnya itu.

"Yang Mulia memanggil saya?"

Harry mendongak, dan ia tersenyum lebar-lebar melihat sosok tegap Remington Lupin. "Uncle Remy!" teriak Harry penuh antusias, berlari menuju Remington setelah melompati meja.

"Oops, Yang Mulia, melompati meja di depan tamu itu tidak diperbolehkan," kata Remington, berlutut dengan tangannya penuh oleh tubuh Harry yang memeluk lehernya erat. Sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir pucatnya. "Saya juga senang bertemu dengan Yang Mulia."

"Aah, 'kan aku bilang jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan aneh itu," gerutu Harry, melonggarkan pelukannya untuk nyengir pada wajah lembut Remington. "Aku kangen Uncle Remy. Tidak ada yang curiga kalau Uncle Remy sering kesini, 'kan?"

"Tidak, Pangeran Harry," jawab Remington, hanya tersenyum pada protesan panggilan Harry. "Saya dan Sirius tidak mendengar ada bisik-bisik aneh di sekitar sini. Saya harap keadaan tidak berubah."

Harry mengangguk-angguk semangat. "Kalau begitu, kapan-kapan Uncle Remy dan Uncle Siri datang kesini bersama dong! Ya, ya?" pintanya.

Remington tidak mengangguk, tidak pula menggeleng. "Akan saya usahakan, Pangeran," kata Remington, mengelus rambut liar pangeran muda yang disayanginya.

Ketika Harry berlari untuk mengambil buku di rak setelah berseru-seru 'akhirnya tidak ada Snape!' karena Remington telah meminta Severnus Snape untuk digantikan mengajar atas perintah Pangeran.

Mata cokelatnya mengarah pada punggung Pangeran Harry yang masih mungil, sementara benaknya berputar menuju masa lalu... mengingat bagaimana keadaan masih terasa hangat. Ia dan Sirius tidak perlu berpura-pura menjadi pelayan Pangeran Harry, ia dan Sirius tidak perlu memantau sekeliling kastil ketika mereka hendak mengunjungi Pangeran Harry yang kesepian, ia dan Sirius tidak perlu...

"Uncle Reeeemy?"

Remington tersadar, dan ia segera menyunggingkan senyuman lembut pada Harry yang menatapnya polos dengan buku di tangan. Ia menyayangi Harry. Remington dan Sirius telah berjanji untuk melindungi anak ini, dan mereka sudah siap untuk mempertaruhkan apapun untuk keselamatan Harry.

"Anda ingin memulai pelajaran apa, Pangeran?" tanya Remington, mendorong masa lalunya dari benak agar bisa terlihat bahagia di depan Harry.

"Musik!" jawab Harry, melambai-lambaikan sampul bukunya. "Atau... err... terserah Uncle Remy saja deh."

Remington tersenyum lagi, mengambil buku itu dari tangan Harry, "Baiklah. Musik, kalau begitu," kata Remington, dan Harry berjinjit dengan wajah sumringah.

**_..._**

_**Five Years Ago...**_

_Remington Lupin dan Sirius Blackworth adalah mantan sahabat Raja James Peverell di saat mereka muda dulu. Mereka bertiga adalah sahabat sembunyi-sembunyi karena ayah James, Charlus, tidak menginginkan James berhubungan dengan rakyat jelata. James tidak terima, tentunya, dan terus melanggar perintah ayahnya untuk berhubungan dengan rakyat jelata—Remington dan Sirius._

_Ketika umur James menginjak angka tujuh-belas, sang Raja meminta aliansinya, Kerajaan Evans, untuk menemukan gadis seumuran anaknya untuk menjadi istri James._

_Mendengar perkataan ayahnya yang ingin menjodohkan dirinya dengan gadis asing dari negeri seberang, James menolak sepenuh hati, dan kabur dari hadapan Raja Charlus seketika. Ketika puluhan prajurit dikerahkan untuk mencari dirinya, James tengah bersembunyi di Hutan Terlarang bersama kedua sahabatnya, Remington dan Sirius, di 'rumah pohon' buatan mereka yang sangat kuat._

_Setelah berbulan-bulan lamanya, setelah mereka bertiga sembunyi dari kawanan prajurit, setelah musim berganti menjadi gugur, mereka kedatangan gadis yang memanggul anak-anak panah dan tombak di tangan, dengan rambut semerah darah dan mata sehijau zamrud._

_Gadis yang seumuran dengan mereka bertiga itu namanya Lilianne Evans. Saudara kembar Peturian Evans, gadis yang ingin dijodohkan dengan James._

_Awalnya mereka berempat sempat ingin menjebak Lilianne agar diambil oleh prajurit-prajurit kiriman Raja Charlus, tapi ternyata Lilianne adalah sosok yang dibutuhkan mereka._

_Lilianne memang kelewatan _tomboy_-nya, tapi ia berperan bagus dalam mengurus kebutuhan mereka. Makan pagi, siang, dan malam bisa diatur oleh Lilianne, sementara yang berburu biasanya Remington dan Sirius, yang mengenal Hutan Terlarang dan terbiasa hidup di pinggir hutan. Pakaian bisa bersih oleh teknik Lilianne dengan pengetahuannya akan tumbuh-tumbuhan yang bisa membersihkan seperti sabun bila ditenggelamkan dalam air, atau pengetahuan 'cara memotong binatang yang baik'._

_Lilianne sudah seperti ibu mereka._

_Dan James menganggap Lilianne lebih dari sekedar rekan seperjuangan._

_Suatu hari, ketika musim dingin melanda seluruh daerah kekuasaan Kerajaan Peverell, termasuk 'rumah pohon' mereka yang menjadi jauh lebih dingin dengan daun-daun memutih diselimuti salju dari atas langit hitam, James berbaring di pinggir danau beku ditemani Lilianne, dan sebuah pertanyaan keluar dari mulut James._

"_Kenapa kau tidak kembali ke Kerajaan Evans?"_

_Lilianne terduduk, tangannya meraup rerumputan beku di belakangnya—hebat sekali kekuatannya—lalu melemparkannya pada wajah James yang memandang langit. James segera bangkit, terkesiap, ingin melancarkan protes, ketika mata _hazel_-nya berhenti pada sosok Lilianne yang memeluk lututnya, terlihat rapuh, tapi dengan mata hijau yang menyengat._

"_Aku benci tempat itu. 'Kan aku sudah mengatakannya di awal kita bertemu, Prongs bodoh. Mereka hanya menginginkan kembaranku, Peturian. Jadi, apa gunanya aku kembali ke tempat itu untuk diabaikan?" kata Lilianne, tampak marah dan ingin menangis di saat yang sama._

_James tidak bisa berbicara biarpun mulutnya sudah terbuka terisi angin. Ia menatap Lilianne lama, sampai mata hijau itu mengalihkan pandangan menuju air danau yang kini sama putihnya dengan salju dari langit._

"_Aku __**tidak**__ dibutuhkan di tempat itu," kata Lilianne lagi, meninju tanah membeku di sampingnya dengan kepalan tangan. "Ketika aku berburu, melangkahkan kaki di luar perbatasan yang terlarang sekalipun, tidak ada yang peduli. Ketika aku berlatih memanah sampai luka-luka, tidak ada yang menanyakan darimana aku atau mengobatiku. Aku benci diabaikan. Tidak ada yang mau memperhatikanku sekalipun aku kembaran Peturian. Semuanya untuk Peturian. Tidak ada—bahkan setitik tempat—untukku," James kaget melihat ada sebulir air mata yang meluncur, tapi dielap kasar dengan lengan bersweter kotor Lilianne. Ini baru pertama kalinya Lilianne menangis—gadis itu sudah seperti batu soalnya. "B-bukannya aku iri pada Peturian. Aku menyayanginya. Kami sempat memiliki hubungan yang sangat akrab sejak kecil. Tapi sejak dimulainya pelatihan kepemimpinan kerajaan saat umur kami menanjak, semua orang mengarahkan perhatian mereka pada Peturian, lalu—"_

_Lilianne berhenti berbicara karena isakan mulai menghalangi tenggorokannya. James mematung di posisi berdirinya, sebelum memutuskan untuk mendekat ke arah gadis berambut merah gelap itu, dan berlutut di depannya._

_Ia tidak menyangka dirinya dan Lilianne memiliki kemiripan yang menyedihkan—sama-sama membenci tempat kelahiran mereka._

"_Lily," panggil James, membuat kepala berambut merah itu tersentak dan menatapnya galak. "Kau tidak perlu malu menangis di depanku, tahu."_

"_S-siapa yang menangis?" tanya Lilianne di antara senggukannya. James tahu alasan Lilianne yang segera menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lengannya. "Kau berkhayal!"_

"_Tidak, itu sih, kau yang berkhayal," balas James, lalu menarik lengan Lilianne, menampakkan pipi yang agak basah dan mata memerah. Ia berusaha tersenyum se-_gentle_ mungkin. "Kau bisa menangis di depanku. Kau itu cewek. Cewek menangis sih, tidak masalah. Kecuali kalau aku yang menangis."_

_Lilianne tampak kaget mendengar perkataan James. Pipinya merona, lebih mencolok dari sebelumnya, nyaris sama gelap dengan merah rambutnya, lalu membuang muka. "Tahu apa kau?" tanyanya getir, dan ia melirik James sinis. "Senyumanmu aneh. Maksa banget."_

_James nyengir. "Aku tahu rasa kesedihanmu," kata James, dan manik zamrud itu melebar. "Aku tahu rasanya. Soalnya aku juga benci tempat kelahiranku."_

_Lilianne terdiam, matanya penuh emosi yang tak terbaca James. "Kau anak kerajaan?" tanya Lilianne._

_James tampak bersalah. Sudah cukup lama ia, Sirius, dan Remington menyembunyikan identitas mereka yang asli. "Err, aku minta maaf. Namaku bukan Prongs," kata James, dan ia melihat Lilianne kaget lagi. "Nama asliku James. James Peverell."_

_Lilianne membuka mulutnya, untuk beberapa detik tiada yang berbicara, sampai gadis itu melayangkan tinjuan tingkat pertengahan pada rahang James, membuatnya terpelanting ke belakang dan terjatuh dengan posisi telentang, menderita akan sakitnya. Belum sempat ia bangun untuk setidaknya lepas dari sensasi dingin di sekujur tubuhnya akibat daratan yang membeku, Lilianne menerjang James sampai ia mendengar ada bunyi 'kratak-kretek' dari punggungnya._

"_Aku benci kebohongan, _James_," desis Lilianne yang kini menjadikan perut James sebagai tempat duduk._

_James janji tidak akan membohongi Lilianne lagi. "Ampun, ampun. Kumohon, aku minta maaf. Kami tidak bermaksud—"_

"'_Kami'?" potong Lilianne tajam, dan James bisa merasakan tangan Lilianne di dadanya bergetar. Uh-oh. James pasti pingsan kalau Lilianne akan meninjunya lagi. "Maksudmu, Padfoot dan Moony juga bukan nama asli?"_

_James komat-kamit dalam hatinya. "Moony itu Remu—maksudku, Remington, dan Padfoot itu Sirius."_

_Lilianne menatapnya dengan nafsu membunuh. Tangannya terangkat, dan James terbelalak ketika telapak tangan itu yang menampar pipinya, tidak menonjoknya seperti biasa. Biarpun rasanya panas dan sakit, James tidak bisa berhenti menatap lurus kedua iris zamrud Lilianne yang tampak dipenuhi air mata, dan manik-manik ekspresif itu menggambarkan kepedihan dan rasa terima kasih yang setipis sehelai rambut._

"_Aku ingin menonjokmu, James," gumam Lilianne, tangannya terkulai di samping tubuhnya. Ia tampak lemah. Seakan tiupan angin bisa merobohkan seluruh sendi di tulangnya. Dan itulah sisi lain dari Lilianne Evans yang biasanya galak dan lebih kasar dibanding gadis manapun yang pernah James kenal. "Tapi aku tidak ingin. Biar kau membohongiku—aku—rasa benciku padamu—lebih kecil dibanding rasa sayangku padamu..."_

_James tertegun, dan ia berusaha bangkit untuk duduk, mengabaikan punggungnya yang beku dan sakit. Lilianne berakhir di pangkuannya, membisu dan terpaku, membuat James perlahan-lahan melingkarkan lengannya di bahu gadis itu, menenggelamkan kepala Lilianne di dadanya._

"_Aku tidak pernah mengira kau akan mengaku bahwa rasa sayangmu terhadap kami itu lebih besar."_

_Sebuah kepalan mendarat di perut James, dan pemuda itu tertawa miris. Ia harus terbiasa dengan kekerasan Lilianne kalau..._

_...tunggu. Kalau apa?_

"_Ehh, Lily," suara James yang bingung membelah udara sunyi di antara mereka. Ia akui, biarpun punggungnya sakit, posisinya memangku Lilianne ini tidak buruk juga. "Kau punya.. pacar di tempat tinggalmu?"_

_Lilianne terdiam sejenak, "Punya," perkataan Lilianne berbentuk ribuan paku kecil yang menusuk-nusuk hati James. "Mungkin dia pacarku, tapi aku menganggapnya sahabat yang sangat istimewa."_

_James tidak tahu harus senang atau berduka. Dan ia paling tidak tahu kenapa hatinya senang mendengar Lily sedang tidak bersama siapa-siapa. "Maaf kalau bertanya begini—pacarmu meninggal karena apa?"_

_Lilianne mendongak, menatap James datar, dan sekali lagi, ia merasa senang Lilianne tidak menatapnya untuk protes karena James memangkunya. "Dia terbunuh karena mengikutiku keluar perbatasan. Seorang prajurit memanahnya di kepala," suaranya tegar. Tapi James tahu itu hanya topeng. "Dia membantuku sampai kesini. Aku mendengar bahwa kau, James Peverell, menolak pertunangan dengan Peturian. Aku merasa aku ingin bertemu denganmu, dan terus berpikir bagaimana caranya kau, anak Raja Peverell, bisa lolos dari kejaran prajurit-prajurit..."_

"_Lalu?" tanya James sesopan mungkin._

"_Aku terus berjalan menuju Hutan Terlarang seorang diri, meninggalkan sahabatku penuh keterpaksaan karena ia yang memintanya—dan—setelah seharian berjalan, aku bertemu kalian dan rumah pohon itu. Tadinya aku ingin segera kabur untuk mencari James Peverell, tapi kalian bertiga membuatku betah."_

_James mengangguk-angguk, cengirannya melebar, "Aku senang kau bisa terbuka padaku," kata James sungguh-sungguh. "Dan aku turut menyesal atas pacar—sahabatmu itu."_

_Sebuah dengusan, dan wajah Lily memamerkan sebuah senyuman kecil yang eksis dalam beberapa saat. James yakin itu senyuman termanis dari seorang gadis yang pernah dilihatnya—dan membayangkan betapa _tomboy_-nya Lily, itu nyaris mustahil._

"_Senyumanmu manis," kata James, keceplosan. Pipinya menghangat, dan ia melihat pipi Lilianne semakin merah. "M-maaf, aku tak bisa menarik perkataanku. Itu sungguhan, abisnya."_

_Lilianne menatapnya dengan mata melotot, tapi tidak ada seberkas kemarahan di mata itu. "Apa itu pujian?" tanya Lilianne, kontras sekali dengan tampang galaknya karena nada suaranya terdengar malu-malu dan pelan._

_James berkedip, ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Tentu saja," jawab James._

_Lilianne menatapnya lagi, dan kini tampak meneliti James seolah James adalah barang luar angkasa yang berakhir di Bumi. Tatapan itu meluntur, dan Lilianne menunduk. "T-tidak pernah ada laki-laki yang.. mengatakan hal.. sepertimu."_

_James ternganga berlebihan, dan secara refleks meraih kepala Lilianne agar ia bisa mengangkat kepala itu untuk menatap iris zamrudnya. Lilianne tampak bingung, dan wajahnya tampak malu. "Dengar, Lily," James memulai, memegang tatapan Lilianne erat-erat. "Siapapun yang mengatakan kau jelek itu berarti __**buta**__. Dan siapapun yang tidak mengatakan bahwa kau itu gadis tercantik dengan mata zamrud yang cemerlang itu—berarti __**iri**__ akan kecantikanmu."_

_Mulut Lilianne terbuka sedikit, sorot matanya kosong penuh keterkagetan, dan rona merah di pipinya seakan menunjukkan betapa tidak percayanya gadis itu._

_James mati-matian menahan rasa malunya agar tidak menyeruak keluar. "Aku mengatakannya dengan jujur, Lily, aku tidak berbohong. Aku memujimu. Aku mengatakan bahwa kau itu cantik. Dan, percayalah—kalau ada orang lain mengatakan kau itu gadis jelek, aku akan memukulnya sampai matanya __**terbuka**__."_

_Mata Lilianne terbuka-tutup dengan cepat, dan pandangan kosongnya perlahan-lahan terisi oleh rasa terima kasih yang kini sangat menerangi penglihatannya. "Terima kasih," kata Lilianne, dan suaranya terlalu lembut sampai James nyaris tidak mengenal pemilik suaranya. Kemudian, senyuman asli yang cerah, yang manisnya lebih nikmat dibanding permen tebu atau lolipop gula batu, terpeta di wajah gadis itu oleh bibir mungil kemerahan. "Aku tahu kau bodoh, tapi aku tetap menyayangimu."_

_James melepas hembusan nafasnya lega, dan ia membalas senyuman Lily, "Terima kasih juga untukmu," balasnya, menyentuh pipi Lilianne yang memerah, dan ia merasakan betapa lembut kulit di bawah sidik jemarinya itu. "Aku mencintaimu."_

_Perkataannya keluar tanpa disengaja, tanpa rencana, asal-asalan, tapi ciuman yang mereka bagi, bibir mereka yang menempel, benar-benar lebih dari apapun. Tidak ada yang menolak, dan perasaan di hati mereka menuntut lebih..._

**_..._**

_Harrison James Peverell lahir ketika musim dingin di daerah kekuasaan Peverell adalah yang terparah. Angin bertiup kencang, badai salju dimana-mana, suhu yang lebih dingin dari pendingin manapun, dan semua orang kesulitan melihat atau merasakan cahaya mentari yang lenyap ditelan salju._

_James Peverell telah tertangkap oleh para prajurit setelah bertahun-tahun dicari, memisahkan dirinya dengan kedua sahabatnya dan istri tercintanya, Lilianne Evans, yang saat itu tengah mengandung._

_Sirius dan Remington terpaksa meninggalkan James kepada para prajurit suruhan Raja Charlus Peverell, karena James telah menitipkan keselamatan Lilianne dan kandungannya. Dan ketika keadaan telah kembali sepi karena James yang menyerahkan diri, Lilianne telah melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki. Sirius dan Remington terlambat—mereka pergi untuk memanggil seorang tabib yang mereka kenal—karena ketika mereka sampai, bayi Lilianne dan James Peverell telah menangis di pelukan ibunya yang bersimbah darah, dan tatapan lemas Lilianne dari tudung yang dikenakannya bersama jubah berwarna hitam kelam._

_Mata kelabu Sirius dan iris cokelat Remington melebar, dan mereka berlutut di depan Lilianne. Remington mengambil bayi menangis yang masih merah itu, dan Sirius memanggil-manggil nama Lilianne, menyebutkan nama James untuk kekuatan Lilianne—karena ia tahu betapa berharganya Lilianne bagi James sahabatnya. Supaya wanita muda itu tidak menutupkan mata seperti itu, agar wanita itu bisa memeluk bayinya lagi, agar Lilianne bisa memberikan nama untuk bayi itu._

_Sirius dan Remington sudah memiliki firasat bahwa Lilianne akan meninggal setelah melahirkan bayinya dan James sejak para prajurit itu semakin gencar mencari mereka dan mereka berempat sudah tidak bisa tinggal di 'rumah pohon' itu—setinggi apapun mereka membangunnya._

"_Namanya..." suara Lilianne yang bergetar penuh keputus-asaan, mengalihkan perhatian Sirius dan Remington yang menimang bayi itu. "Harrison... James... Peverell."_

_Dan suara Lilianne berakhir bersamaan dengan kelopak matanya yang tertutup._

_Setelah tabib itu mendekat dan memeriksa kondisi Lilianne, tabib itu menggeleng, dan mengatakan bahwa nyawa Lilianne sudah tiada. Remington tidak menangis karena air matanya telah mengering sejak ia masih kecil, dan Sirius tidak menangis karena baginya; menjatuhkan air mata untuk Lilianne adalah penghinaan bagi James._

_Tabib itu memandang Sirius dan Remington bergantian, lalu mengharapkan doa dari dewa agar perjalanan hidup anak Lilianne dan James lebih baik di antara seluruh kesulitan yang akan menghalangi._

_Ketika tabib itu telah menguburkan mayat Lilianne, Sirius dan Remington berpandangan, dan mereka memutuskan untuk mengadakan perjalanan ke Lembah Godric—lembah makmur yang cuacanya tidak seburuk di tempat itu, lalu merawat Harrison sampai umurnya cukup dewasa untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada orangtuanya._

_Dan sampai saat itu tiba, Sirius dan Remington setuju untuk memberi nama samaran Snow Black. Karena lahir di tempat ber_salju_, dan Black untuk menunjukkan bahwa warna jubah terakhir yang dikenakan Lilianne adalah _hitam_._

**_..._**

**To be Continued...**

**IMPORTANT NOTES::**

**Plotline: **Present- Harry umurnya lima tahun. Flashback tadi ditulis untuk memperjelas cerita dan gimana Harry bisa lahir

**Untuk chapter depan:** akan ada flashback lagi di waktu Sirius dan Remy ngasuh Harry di Lembah Godric, dan bagaimana Harry yang awalnya ada di tangan Sirius-Remy, bisa balik lagi ke Kerajaan Peverell seperti di atas. Jadi, alurnya mundur, dan bakal maju lagi—antara di chapter depan atau entah yang keberapa. *dilindes*

**Footnote:: **Omigot, please, pasti fic ini ancur ya? Feel-nya ga dapet? Dark-nya kurang kerasa? Maaaaaf! **T3T** ini darkfic pertama, suer dah. Hana ga kebiasa banget nulisnya, tapi pengen nyoba. Abisnya pas abis nonton SW and the Huntsman itu, otak Hana langsung pengen buka laptop dan nulis ini fic. Jadinya cuma sehari, dan Hana yakin ini pasti gak banget...

Tapi tetep, makasih banget kalo mau baca fic ini sampai sini ^^ I really appreciate it. **Reviews** are **craved**, **wanted**, and **very welcomed**! Please leave a review if you want me to continue this. :]

******.**

Finished: June 16, 2012.


End file.
